


Dammit, Ruby Rose

by cynicallyAstute



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, this fic is getting out of hand send help, this is a thinly veiled vent im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicallyAstute/pseuds/cynicallyAstute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gives an inner monologue about her feelings for Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you wonder if the wayward glance shot in your direction is directed at you, specifically (You can never tell if she’s looking at you, or the clock.) Sometimes you wonder if she’s caught you staring at her out of the corner of your eye, and in turn, wondering if she thinks anything of your stare. The lesson Professor Port is teaching isn’t registering with your brain, and your paper is blank. You’re failing class, and you don’t know why. Come to think of it, You’re slipping in all your other classes, too, and you suddenly think you know why.  
  
You met her at the start of the year, and you really didn’t like her. In fact, you thought she was annoying. Funny how things change, and now you’re fawning over her. It's messing with you in ways it shouldn't: You worry about everything when you’re around her, and you wonder if she even wants to be your friend. You’re not very good at being in love with people, and she’s hard to read in the first place.  
  
Sometimes you feel like it’s time to confess to her, but you’re far too scared, and you run. You’re too scared of what she’ll say. You’re too scared you’ll lose what you have with her. You’re supposed to be a smart, calm, well mannered heiress, and here you are losing your mind and composure over a girl who just wants to fight things. The worst part of it all, you could lose her at any given moment. She could slip away from you before you know it, and all the things you wanted to say to her will have to stay unsaid. Dammit, Ruby Rose. Why did I have to fall for you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss continues her monologue.

Whenever you see her before class, you sit next to her. “Hi Ruby,” you’d say. “Sup.” she’d say. You think for a second about what you want to say to her. You’d always end up asking about her day. She almost always says her day has been okay. You internally panic to find something to talk about, and when you do, it’s almost always “I’m tired.” sometimes she’ll say “Same.” Other times she’ll just stare at you, leaving you to wonder both why she’s not answering, and how to keep the conversation going.  
  
You never know why she just stares. Maybe you didn’t say something worth responding to? Maybe she secretly hates you, and is just tolerating you. Maybe she’s just in the same boat. Awkward, totally into you, and unable to express herself-- Nah, you’re sure that’s not it. She’s too outgoing to hold stuff like that in.  
  
You’d give everything to know how she felt. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, at least you’d know, and the ambiguity could stop being torture. You go to sleep in every night, hoping that when you’ll wake up, you’ll have the confidence you need to tell her. You always wake up a mess. You say good morning to her, an internal nervous wreck, an external ice queen. From there, it’s all downhill until you catch sight of her in the halls, or in class, and your heart rises a bit and things seem just a bit better. Dammit, Ruby Rose. Why are you the best and worst thing to ever happen to Weiss Schnee?


	3. Ruby Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby begins her monologue about her feelings for Weiss.

You see her in the hallway a lot talking to Neptune, and you can’t help but feel jealous. You don’t know what they talk about, but you can only assume it’s about how much they like each other. Weiss Schnee can’t be into you. You aren’t her type, and she’s way above your league in the first place. Though for some reason, you can’t shake off your feelings.  
  
The very nature of your feelings for her is weird, too. You don’t know much about her, and you don’t really hang out much. You just share a room and do mandatory huntress things with her and the rest of your team. So why do you feel so strongly for her?  
  
It hurts you thinking about how hopeless your situation is. You’re just some awkward girl whose only friends are a robot, your sister, your sister’s teammate, and your own teammate. Weiss has like, a million other friends who she knows better and they’re prettier and can give her things you can’t and...You’re hopeless, and the fact that you can’t let go is gnawing at you. Dammit, Ruby Rose, why’d you have to doubt she likes you?


	4. Dammit, Yang Xiao Long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang hatches a plan, and Ruby is scared out of her mind.

Yang is like a mother to you. Any problem you may have, Yang will know about it even if you say nothing about it to her. She calls it “sisterly intuition” and you’re grateful for it. Especially now. You set your bags down beside your bed, and Yang suddenly grabs your arm, pulling you out of the dorm. “Yang, what the heck?!” You say, only to get silence in return. She pulls you all the way to the cafeteria, buys you a soda and sits you down at one of the corner tables.  
  
“Ruby, I think you know why I’ve pulled you all the way here.” Yang begins, sitting down across from you as she pops open her soda.  
  
“Not a clue!” You reply cheerfully.  
  
Yang rolls her eyes, an amused smile on her face, a smile that doesn’t stay long. She leans forward in her seat, and speaks in a hushed tone.  
  
“Ruby, something’s bothering you. What’s up?”  
  
Well, there’s nothing you can do to get out of this, she is completely on to you.  
  
“It’s Weiss.” You mumble, eyes fixed on the floor below the table.  
  
Yang raises an eyebrow, and doesn’t say anything for a moment. You can almost hear the click in her head as she understands what you meant. Her girlish squeal devolves into giggles within seconds, and you want to hide under the table more every second.  
  
"You, my baby sister, like Weiss?"   
"U-Uhhhhhh..." The floor is really interesting to you right about now.   
"You know what this means, right?" Yang asks, smiling from ear to ear.   
"No!?" You're scared. What is she up to.   
  
The next thing you know, Yang is pulling you back to your dorm as you try (and fail) to wriggle from her grip. She sits you in front of the vanity, and you stare at yourself in the mirror. “Yang, what are you doing? What does this mean?” you whine, and she replies, makeup kit in hand, “Getting you ready for your date.”  
  
Dammit, Ruby Rose, why did you have to tell Yang Xiao Long you liked Weiss?


End file.
